


Service

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Service

“Read that part again…” Elijah mumbled.

“Elijah, why don’t you just read the damn book?”

“Sean!” Elijah whined.

“OK, brat. Which part?”

“Where you service me.”

Silence.

Elijah snickered.

“There IS no such part!” Sean growled.

“I distinctly REMEMBER that part!” Elijah protested. “We were in Wellington, and you were naked…”

“In the book!”

“That’s not in the book?”

“Elijah…”

“Read how you needed me.”

“I still need you.”

“No sex in this book?”

Silence.

“Wait’ll you read MY book!! I’m tellin’ ALL, Astin!”

“I’m so fucking doomed.”

“C’mere, Irish. I’ll show you REAL service.”

“Oh my god. Scoot over.”


End file.
